


better than nothing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [54]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Legilimency, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “She’s not sad, just…lonely. Longing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Prompt #521/Remainder Week #530: Three AM.

“You’re up early,” Tina says, jaw cracking with a yawn. She lazily sets two coffee cups on the table, not trusting her wand skills at such an ungodly hour. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Queenie makes a soft noise in assent, chin resting on her fist. “She’s thoughtful at this time. About _personal_ things, y’know?” The moon is still bright at three in the morning, the stars making her mussed golden curls gleam.

Tina nods, taking her sister’s hand in hers. “Good things? Bad things?”

“ _All_ things,” Queenie sighs, squeezing Tina’s fingers. “She’s not sad, just…lonely. Longing.” Queenie stares at her left ring finger where a wedding band should be. “It should be me there in bed with her, calmin’ her nightmares, hushing her, calling her sweetie and honey…”

“And that may happen,” Tina says, always the voice of reason. “Someday. Even the President herself has to settle down, right?” She smiles, but her heart isn’t in it—she more than anyone knows how hard settling down can be when you’re trying to build a career.

“But not with someone like me,” Queenie says, soft and delicate, _brittle_. “Not with the coffee girl who sometimes slips into people’s minds.” She stands and slowly makes her way out of the kitchen, pink robe a whisper behind her. “I think I’ll try to get some sleep now.”

Tina sighs, leaning back in her chair. She might not be able to read minds like her sister, but she can spot heartbreak from a mile away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Matchbox Twenty song "3 AM."


End file.
